


God

by USP



Category: Original Work
Genre: Atheism, Funny, Heaven, Oh My God, Origin Story, Original Fiction, Other, Religion, Religious Discussion, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USP/pseuds/USP
Summary: Why people  are thankful to God when they have material goods? Clearly that he did not give them?





	God

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if have a lot of mistakes, sorry 
> 
> If you like, heart our just leave a comments <3

Why people are thankful to God when they have material goods? Clearly that he did not give them?

Don´t make sense, God didn´t said: I like you so much that i will gave you a car or just give you money to buy. 

The Person went there and got a job, made money and buy a lot of things

 

God had nothing to do with it.


End file.
